7 Years Of Love
by jungsungyu
Summary: semua tak ada gunanya karna semua sudah berakhir. Lee Sungmin telah pergi dan dia tak akan mungkin kembali lagi... ONESHOT


seorang yeoja berparas cantik terlihat sedang termenung entah apa yg sedang ia pikirkan dan entah apa juga yg ia rasakan. butiran air bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya. jatuh mengalir, membanjiri pipinya, membasahi dress yg dipakainya.  
sesekali yeoja itu menunduk dan menyeka air matanya.

Title : 7 Years Of Love

Genre : GS, Sad, Drama, angst

Rated : T

Leght : OneShot

Author : Putri Jung

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun a.s Kyunnie (Namja)  
- Lee Sungmin as Minnie (Yeoja)

Other Cast : -Seo JooHyun as Seohyun (Yeoja)  
-Choi Sooyoung as Sooyoung (Yeoja)

Warning : GenderSwitch, Amburadul, Banyak Typo Bertebaran, gajelas, maksain,dll

Disclaimer : FF INI MUTLAK PUNYA SAYA! ASLI DARI OTAK SAYA! Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua masing masing, milik fansnya masing, ff ini dan Kyuhyun milik saya(?)~ hahaha *evilsmirk*

BACKSOUND :

-KYUHYUN - 7 YEARS OF LOVE

DON'T COPY MY FF! DON'T BASH MY CAST! AND DON'T BASH MY FANFIC!

Baca nya sambil dengerin lagu kyuhyun - 7 years of love^^ biar makin nyes.. Kalo gak punya, harus download.(?)

-oo-

SUNGMIN POV

7 tahun. . . . ya... 7 tahun sudah perasaan ini ku pendam, perasaan cinta dan perasaan ingin memiliki tapi sekarang?

aku harus melepasnya. . .  
melepaskan semua angan dan keinginan untuk memilikinya.

Dia akan menjauh…. menjauh. . . dan mungkin dengan perlahan akan menghilang dari hidupku.

…

Cho Kyuhyun...

Namja yg selama 7 tahun ini ada di hatiku. YA-… aku mencintainya dan bahkan amat mencintainya.  
tapi dia?  
dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari itu.  
perasaan ini,, hanya aku dan tuhan yg tau.

*Flashback* (7 years ago, SMP pearl blue,seoul)

"annyeonghaseyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida" sapa seorang Yeoja di depan para siswa klas 8B. Yeoja itu murid baru, tepatnya pindahan dari Daegu. wajahnya cantik, rambutnya lurus panjang, kulitnya putih. namun sayang, sikapnya terlalu dingin dan cuek, membuat siswa lain sedikit takut menyapanya.

"baik. apa ada yg ingin kalian tanyakan kepada sungmin?" tanya seongsaengnim. dan seorang murid mengacung.

"Sungmin-ssi kenapa kau pindah dari sekolah lamamu?" tanya murid tsbt.

"kenapa? ya karna aku ingin pindah saja" jawab sungmin cuek.  
'membosankan' pikir Sungmin dlm hati.

murid itu bingung dan hanya bisa ber o ria.

"Baiklah.. Sungmin, silahkan duduk di bangku yg masih kosong" kata songsaengnim.  
Sungmin menoleh ke beberapa bangku yg kosong.  
tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih pada seorang Namja yg tersenyum manis ke arahnya.  
Dirinya sedikit penasaran dan mulai berjalan mendekati Namja itu. anehnya Namja itu mlh menatap Sungmin dan makin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun Imnida, mau duduk disebelahku?" tawar Namja itu ramah.

kyu mengangguk kecil.  
"eoh" katanya dan menaru tasnya di kursi sebelah Namja itu.

"Min, apakah kau mempunyai hapusan?" kata Kyuhyun to the point.  
reflek Sungmin menoleh.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Oh.. Yasudah"

(hening)

"mm.. Kyu?" panggil Sungmin sedikit canggung.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun .

"Sudah lama kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Sungmin mencari cari topik.

"ya sejak kelas 7 aku sudah bersekolah disini" Jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun hanya ber 'oh' ria. Dan meneruskan pelajaran

****

2 jam berlalu dan tiba saatnya bagi para siswa/i untuk beristirahat.

"kajja, istirahat" ajak Kyuhyun sambil langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit tercengang kaget.

"Gomawo min" kata kyuhyun.

"Ne cheonma"

"Min"

"Hm?"

"nanti pulang dengan ku ya?"

"Hm boleh saja"

Seketika hening...

"Min" panggil kyu

"Ne?" Jawab sungmin

"Maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?" Tawar kyuhyun agak sedikit takut

"Hm tentu saja boleh" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

~fashback end~

**  
perhatiannya, sikapnya dan semua ya ada pada Kyuhyun yg membuat diriku jatuh hati kepadanya  
3 tahun sudah persahabatan ini terjalin dan saat itu masa SMA mula menghampiri.  
perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dan semakin bersemi.  
persahabatan ini semakin indah, tapi ketika perasaan ini semakin bersemi, dia mulai memudarkan keyakinanku untuk memilikinya.

"Min, aku jatuh cinta" ujar Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga. dan saat itu hatiku hancur, sungguh hancur!

dia masih belum merasakan perasaan ini. cinta murni dan tulus dariku.

Kyuhyun terus menceritakannya, menceritakan Seohyun pujaan hatinya itu. tersenyum ketika menghayalkannya, tertawa ketika bercerita tentangnya dan pada akhirnya, aku terpaksa harus melepaskannya untuk Seohyun, melepaskan cintaku. membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

semua itu membuatku berfikir. . . .  
berfikir untuk mencoba mencari cinta yg lain.  
cinta selain Cho Kyuhyun, tapi semua itu gagal.  
bayangannya selalu ada di otaku, dan entah mengapa prasaan untuk sungmin tak pernah memudar sedikitpun.  
untuk waktu yg lama, kami tetap berhubungan, tapi hubungan itu tetap sama.  
'PERSAHABATAN' dan itu tak berubah sama sekali.

Masa SMA berakhir dan 5 tahun sudah rasa cinta ini aku pendam.  
aku takut..  
aku takut jika aku menyatakan perasaanku ini. Takut Persahabatan kita akan hancur.

Waktu terus berjalan bersama.  
Seohyun sudah menjadi masa lalu Kyuhyun. bahkan aku ingat pasti ketika dia menangis di hadapanku karna Yeoja itu. ketika Kyuhyun bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dan aku hanya diam.  
hanya bisa ada disampingnya dan menjadi sandaran untuknya.  
Kyuhyun semakin sering bersamaku.. menciptakan banyak kenangan indah dan memberiku sebuah kerinduan.  
semenjak itu, dia membuatku mulai mendapatkan kembali angan untuk memilikinya. dia seolah membuka hatinya untukku dan akupun mulai memberanikan diri menujukan perasaanku.

beberapa minggu lalu, dengan mantap aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. kamipun bertemu…  
disaat yg sama, dia juga menutup hatinya rapat- rapat. tepat ketika aku ingin berkata 'aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun'

belum sempat kata kata itu terucap, dia terlebih dahulu menghancurkan hatiku, bahkan lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

"Min, aku akan menikah" ujarnya dan saat itu juga, semua seolah berakhir bagiku. aliran darahku, detak jantungku seolah terhenti.  
aku terdiam. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan wajah bahagianya dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris memang tapi sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menahan air mata yg sebentar lg akan keluar. mencoba merelakan semuanya. meski dada ku sangat sesak.

apa kalian tau siapa calon Istri Kyuhyun?  
dia Choi Sooyoung, Sooyoung sahabat semasa SD-ku dulu.

tepat hari ini, orang yg aku cintai akan menikah dengan sahabatku. tepat hari ini juga, 7 tahun aku mengenal Kyuhyun, 7 tahun dalam cinta. 7 tahun memendam perasaan.

aku menangis, menumpahkan air mataku.  
hari ini, aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. ya– melepaskan semuanya.

-Sungmin P.O.V End-

***

"seonsang, waktunya sudah tiba. mobilnya sudah siap" ujar seorang pelayan yg tiba2 datang menghampiri Sungmin.

"ne, gomawo" ujar Sungmin dan ia segera bangkit berdiri, menyeka kembali bekas air matanya dan berjalan lunglai.

"Kyu.. Aku mencintaimu...".

-sementara itu….

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya seorang Yeoja berpakaian jas putih menatap ke arah seorang Namja. ya,- siapalagi kalo bukan Choi Sooyoung, calon Istrinya Kyuhyun.

"em… iya, aku harap Sungmin bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini" kata Namja itu.

"tapi kyu. Sungmin belum datang juga"

"Sooyoung-ah, acara ini akan mulai jika sungmin sudah datang" kukuh Namja itu.

"ya tentu. aku juga mau Sungmin berada di sini. lebih baik tunggu sebentar lagi" ujar Yeoja itu.

"Soo, Kyu cepat bersiap ! acaranya sudah harus dimulai" kata orang tua mereka.

"tunggu sebentar eomma, kami menunggu seseorang" kata Yeoja itu bernama Sooyoung.  
semua diam, terkecuali para tamu yg daritadi sudah datang. mereka bingung dan hanya berusaha sabar menunggu.  
sampai tiba-tiba. . . . .

'BRAKKK'

sebuah benturan kencang terdengan dari luar gereja.  
semua tamu, termasuk Kyuhyun, Sooyoung dan keluarganya kaget.

beberapa dari mereka berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yg terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?!" teriak beberapa orang panic.  
semua keluar. Kyuhyun Dan Sooyoung yg penasaran langsung ikut berlari keluar dan benar saja, ternyata kecelakaan besar terjadi. baru saja terjadi tabrakan antara sebuah mobil dan truk besar. si mobil jauh terpental ke pinggir jalan. keadaan ramai, Kyuhyun yg ikut panic , penasaran dngn apa yg terjadi, iapun berusaha mendeka namun Sooyoung menahan dan menghalangi, tapi. . . . tunggu dulu ! bukankah itu…

'mobil Sungmin?' pikir Kyuhyun dan reflek ia langsung berlari menuju TKP melihat siapa korban kecelakaan tsbt.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulance" teriak orang2 panic.

"MIN ! hiks" teriak Kyuhyun ketika meliahat seseorang yg dikenalnya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah.

"Lee Sungmin ! hiks.." tanpa rasa jijik, sungmin memeluk orang itu.

"Min ! palli ironna ! kumohon jangan begini min" Namja itu menangis histeris..

"Min ! hiks, kajima ! jangan pergi,aku mohon hiks"

darah berlumuran dimana mana, bahkan menodai jas dan kaos putih kyuhyun

Sooyoung yg berada tak jauh dari lokasi ikut menangis melihat apa yg terjadi.  
bagaimana tidak!  
Sungmin sahabatnya.. sahabat yg terus setia mendampinginya.

"Min hiks"

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis di balik penderitaannya.  
ia mulai membuka matanya kemudian menatap sendu. menangis…

"7 tahun" kata Yeoja itu pelan namun masih dapat terdengar.

"7 tahun, aku.. aku mencintaimu Kyu" kata Sungmin dengan nafas yg sudah amat sesak dan tak beraturan.

"hiks.. mianhae min, aku juga mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun tak peduli ucapannya menyakiti seseorang disana.

Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya sempat mencari sesuatu di balik sakunya.

"Aku mencintaimu min, Seohyun itu hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu kepadaku, dan semua perjodohan min. Diriku hanya mencintaimu, ku mohon bertahanlah" kata Kyuhuun histeris.  
untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin tersenyum. mungkin senyuman terahir yg terukir sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengucapkan kata cinta terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya, pergi dengan tenang karna setidaknya dia tau perasaan Kyuhyun sesungguhnya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Epilogue..

seorang Namja duduk termenung di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang  
pohon yg mungkin menyisakan banyak kenangan baginya. kenangan bersama sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yg dicintainya.  
Cho Kyuhyun duduk sambil membuka buka album photonya bersama Sungmin. dengan air mata tentunya..

7 hari setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali semua.  
cintanya kini pergi.  
yg tersisa hanya kenangan.

ia mengambil sebuah kotak warna pink yg sempat Sungmin berikan sebelum pergi.  
ia membuka kotak itu, melihat isinya.

ternyata sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci putih dengan jahitan hati di dadanya. di dlm hati itu ada lg sebuah jahitan berbentuk huruf K.  
ia membaca tulisan di sebuah kertas yg tertempel d pinggir boneka tsbt.

'kyu ini hadiah untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya, aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. air mata terus deras mengalir. tak lama setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah Recorder kecil yg juga diberikan Sungmin terpisah dari kotak pink tadi.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol play dan sebuah alunan musik piano terdengar..

"Kyuhyunnie. . . ini jawaban atas prasaanku selama ini..

(back sound. '7 years of love'- Cho Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun menangis. . .  
menyesal ?

semua tak ada gunanya karna semua sudah berakhir.

Lee Sungmin telah pergi dan dia tak akan mungkin kembali lagi...

FIN


End file.
